The Weakest Link
by Mistress of the Sandbox
Summary: Sakura & Hinata have always been thought of as the weakest of their village so they go off to train by themselves for a few years & end up being trained by a certain snake sannin. Through it all the two must remember that nothing is without a price.
1. one

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any related characters!!**

**Last Revised On: September 15, 2009**

**Summary:Sakura and Hinata have always been thought of as the weakest of their village so they go off to train by themselves for a few years and end up being trained by a certain snake sannin. Through it all the two must remember that nothing is without a price though****. In the end Orochimaru is killed by his very own proteges. Before he dies though, Sakura and Hinata find out that Orochimaru had dealings with the Akatsuki that he involved them in and now they must go back to Konaha to fix it before their time is up. Akatsuki is on their tail and they won't stop until Sakura and Hinata are dead. **

The Weakest Link

"I taught you everything I know," Orochimaru hissed, as the pink-haired girl drove another kunai into his body, effectively pinning him to the ceiling of her bed chamber. The girl in question lay flat on her back, her pink hair flowing like a halo around her bed, green eyes like hardened jewels as she twirled two shurikens on her fingers lazily, thinking on where to make her next mark in her twisted game of darts.

"Yes of course Orochimaru-sensei. And now I want to show you what an excellent student I have become,"she smirked at him,stopping one of the shurikens long enough to aim at his skull. Orochimaru's anger suddenly turned to amusement as he spoke again.

"My dear, dear student what do you hope to accomplish by killing me? True I have taught you everything I know but that means that I also taught you a very powerful jutsu that I stole from Akatsuki,"He smirked at the look on Sakura's face at the mention of the most powerful S-class criminals in the five great countries."Oh yes my dear, they will indeed be coming back for revenge and if they know I taught it to anyone else they will be inclined to kill those persons to keep their jutsu a secret. Now what do you think about-"

Orochimaru never got the chance to finish because a well aimed shuriken was plunged into his skull and his body immediately slacked. Sakura sighed and said,"Couldn't you have waited until he told us everything."

She looked in the doorway at a young woman with blue/black hair and pale lavender eyes. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata just shrugged and said,"I already knew about this beforehand. He was planning on sacrificing us to Akatsuki in his stead, they even arranged the agreement to come into play on the next full moon."

Sakura then realized that it would be on June was next Friday!

"Hina-chan we need to go...NOW!"

Hinata nodded and replied,"All the arrangements have been made, but Sakura there's only one place I can think of with the right protection-"

"Don't say it!"Sakura whispered harshly, her eyes starting to change from green to pink, but she controlled herself.

"Saku-chan we have to go there. It's the only way,"Hinata sighed.

Sakura looked off in the other direction. She knew it was the only way too, she didn't want to go back there just yet even if it had been six years since she'd last been there.

_

_

_

Sakura still remembered it like it was yesterday. It had been days after Sasuke had left to be with Orochimaru. The day that he left was the day that she had completely lost a little of her sanity.(I mean come on,the love of your life leaves you on a cold bench in the middle of the night to pursue a pedophile that can help him kill his brother?There are so many things wrong with that!) So with nothing left to lose she left Konaha. Just as she was leaving Hinata had come up to her and asked,"S-Sakura-san where are you going?"she had asked timidly. The girl was so innocent and naive, she was called weak by some of the villagers and even by her own clan members. Hinata was the heiress to the Hyuuga clan,which prided themselves on being able to produce strong children,whose fighting skills were only rivaled by the Uchiha clan and if there was one thing they wouldn't tolerate,it was weakness. The clan's pride and joy,the child prodigy known as Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke,the Uchiha clan's prodigy, were bitter rivals to the end.

"Hinata can you keep a secret?"Sakura whispered,knowing full well the girl could like no other. Hinata nodded and came closer.

"I'm leaving to become stronger,maybe if I do Sasuke-kun will at least acknowledge me,"Sakura sighed a hard resolve in her eyes that Hinata had only seen once;that was during the Chuunin exams when Sakura had to fight Ino,her best friend and rival. Hinata's eyes widened as Sakura then turned and walked towards the gates. Hinata didn't know what it was that had made her call out to the pink haired girl but somehow she found herself asking to come along. She too,was tired of being called weak. She was called weak by her own people,especially her father. Because Hinata had such an important position in the clan, she was constantly pushed to become stronger. But that was going to change. They won't call her weak anymore;she'll make sure of it.

And so the two left that day and after weeks of training so hard they could hardly walk anymore the girls collapsed into a fitful sleep,but Sakura being the stronger willed of the two manged to stay awake long enough to see a figure with silver hair and shiny glasses making his way towards them,Sakura could've sworn it was Kabuto and then she finally passed out.

The next day the pink haired girl woke up to the very face of the man that caused the love of her life to leave - Orochimaru,the legendary snake sannin. Fear coursed through her body. At first she thought she was having a nightmare but then she glanced around the room and she saw a familiar figure on a medical table with Kabuto standing over her. It was Hinata! Sakura's eyes widened with worry and anger-what had they done to her friend?

"Awake, I see," Orochimaru hissed,"I didn't expect you to be alive, let alone be awake."  
Despite what he said Sakura didn't care as long as Hinata was hurt. It wasn't like she was shocked that he thought she was weak,if anything she'd be shocked if he didn't think it.

"Orochimaru,what did you do to her?"she spat,glaring at him. He chuckled. "I did nothing to her,child, she tired herself out while training, along with you."

"Screw you,you bastard!!"she growled. To her surprise he just laughed again and replied," You're a feisty one-I like that. And that is why I am going to train you and the girl over there as my apprentices. Whether you like it or not."

Sakura felt as if a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown on her. It was one thing for her and Hinata to run away from there village,but it was another thing entirely to be trained by an S-class villain who was currently plotting to invading their village. Before she could protest she could feel the fatigue setting in her body and she was out again.

After Sakura was asleep,Orochimaru smirked again. "I like this one Kabuto,so much spirit,It will be fun to break her. She will be one of us. Tsunade-chan will be so pleased."

Kabuto didn't look so sure about taking the girls in but he kept his mouth closed, he just continued to heal the girl in front of him.

Sakura snapped out of her memories and she whispered,"Fine lets go."

Hinata nodded and they set off to the village they abandoned six years ago - Konaha.

* * *

(**A/N:**Sasuke was also trained by Orochimaru,he just was at a different base than Hinata and Sakura. He escaped after being there for three years and when he got back to Konaha Tsunade sentenced him to 1 year of house arrest where he wasn't allowed to go on missions for another 6 months after that. Of course Sakura and Hinata don't know that. Sorry if its a little weird it will all make sense in later chaps.)PLZ REVIEW!!

Hey you guys! I finally got around to rewritng this one. I hope you like it better. If there are any mistakes, then..yeah I am without a doubt, human. Seriously though if you guys catch any mistakes just let me know and don't be rude about it. =)


	2. two

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or any related characters!!!Though,there's nothing wrong with dreaming!!-.-**

**Last Revised On: September 15, 2009 at 10:09 P.M.**

Chapter 2

Everything had been deathly quiet in Konohagakure that day. Even a strange fog had enveloped them,though it was late afternoon. No one was suspicious because they felt protected by their new Hokage,Lady Tsunade, knowing that she would take extra care when concerning her village. Over at Ichiraku's Ramen, Uzumaki Naruto could be seen pigging out on ramen, while his friends Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, and Uchiha Sasuke watched disgustedly. Akimichi Chouji, however, chose to participate with as much vigor as his hyperactive friend.

Everyone was watching him and Chouji have a battle to see who could eat the most ramen. Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke didn't even care, they just didn't have anything better to do, well Neji wanted to train but his favorite sparring partner, TenTen , was currently hanging out with Yamanaka Ino and Subaku no Temari, a kunoichi from Sunakagure. Sasuke had been off of parole for two years now. He was twenty-four years old,he still acted the same, but was much more caring now and his hair was the same. The only thing that was different was his clothes. He now wore a tight black shirt with his clan's symbol on the back,that accented his muscled chest very well, he also had on black sweatpants.

Naruto was twenty-four and was 6'4 and dressed in a white muscle shirt with orange and blue pants and the regular sandals everyone wore had his hair long and in a ponytail at the base of his neck and his clothes changed to ANBU attire since he was an ANBU Captain, he was the head of the Hunter/Tracker nin division and Assassination thanks to his training with Jiraya. He was well on his way to fulfilling his dream of being Hokage. Neji was twenty-five years old and in his ANBU attire as well and he was taller than Naruto at the height of 6'5. He was now an ANBU Captain, and he worked closely with Shikamaru. Shikamaru was the same except he was in ANBU and he was the Hokage's top strategist at twenty-four years old he was 6'3. Chouji was tan and muscular. He had lost a lot of baby fat while training with his father. Chouji was also very handsome, it's just that who would notice next to the others.

All of them had their own fan girls, who formed clubs. Neji had the I Love Neji Fan Club International(ILNFI), Naruto had the Naruto Ramen Fanatics(NRF), Shikamaru had the Shadow Lovers for Life(SLFL) and Sasuke's was the biggest it was the Uchiha Sasuke Love Forever Fan girls International Club(USLFFI). The guys were used to them following them following them everywhere but it was still annoying. Sasuke glared at a girl with black hair and sharingans painted on her body. She was the self proclaimed president, and as soon as he glared she swooned and the others had to catch her. Neji didn't even acknowledge his fan girls. He found that glares and threats only encouraged them. Naruto just ignored them because there was ramen in front of him. Chouji didn't care at all that he didn't even have a fan club. Shikamaru didn't even sigh the usual "troublesome" at his fans anymore;they just thought it was so cute so he just ignored them like Neji. But all in all it was a pretty normal day.

_

_

_

Sakura and Hinata had successfully gotten into the gates with surprising ease. Genma and Hayate weren't guarding the gates today. There was just some new jounin that were just getting into the swing of things.

"They didn't even ask for proof that we even came from this village,"Sakura sighed.

"I know, I guess they'll let anyone become a jounin these days,"Hinata murmured in agreement. The two young women had arrived in less than five minutes due to the transportation jutsu Orochimaru had taught them and now as they were walking through the streets of Konoha they were surprised at how little it had changed. Since they hadn't wanted to be recognized until they spoke to the Hokage,they had both wore cloaks like the Akatsuki except theirs were white and Sakura had pink clouds,while Hinata had dark blue ones. After several hours of just revisiting their old hangouts Sakura's stomach growled. "How about some ramen?"Hinata laughed, and Sakura nodded.

The twosome walked into a ramen shop which happened to be Ichiraku's. They sat on stools at the bar that were a little ways off from Naruto and the gang. After they had ordered and were eating the ramen they were surprised to see a blond boy clad in an orange and blue jacket suddenly jump up and stand on the counter top yelling,"I BEAT YOU CHOUJI!!HAHAHAHAHA!!!NOW GIVE ME MY FREE RAMEN!!!"

Hinata didn't even have to look to know it was Naruto. Sakura knew and put a hand on the Hyuuga's shoulder and looked at her, smiling sadly. Looking over to the rest of them, Sakura almost gasped at seeing Sasuke again in more than six years. But she had learned how to make her face into a cold,emotionless mask in front of anybody but Hinata. It was one of the things that made her almost deadly in battle. After a while Hinata remembered the task at hand. She put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, and the pinkette nodded,they left some money on the counter and got up to leave, when she accidentally bumped into a girl behind her, making her drop her ramen on the ground. Sakura turned to apologize,but was greeted instead with a,"Look what you did, you BITCH!!"Everyone was watching now because of the outburst. Sakura sighed and said,"Look miss I'm sorry-" Sakura was cut off by the girls friends yelling,"Kick her ass,Ami-chan,she totally ruined you chuunin uniform!" Sakura closed her eyes and tried to calm the girls down when suddenly she sensed movement from the other girl.

Sakura effortlessly caught the fist that was surging in her direction, but the force of the punch threw Sakura's straw hat off, revealing long pink hair that was waist length in one long French braid. She thought she heard Naruto or someone gasp,but she didn't have time to find out because the girl was trying to kick her so Sakura grabbed her leg and swung her clear across the restaurant,breaking everything in her wake. Sakura left the shop, while Hinata counted out some money gave it to Ayame,the owner's daughter to pay for the damages. She threw off her straw hat and said,"So much for not drawing any attention to ourselves." She earned a gasp of shock from the boys and she hurried out of the shop to catch up with Sakura.

"Saku-chan do you really shouldn't have drawn that much attention to yourself,"Hinata chided after a few moments of silence as they walked down the street.

"I know Hina but it was kinda hard not after she started shouting,"Sakura smiled.

They hadn't gotten five feet from the shop before they heard a loud voice yelling,"Sakura-chan!!Hinata-chan!!wait!!!"

_

_

_

The boys had noticed the girls even before they knew who they actually were. It was just a feeling they had that these women weren't normal kunoichi. "Where do you think they're from," Naruto asked,looking at turned to Shikamaru, the genius of the group.

"I can't really tell,"He sighed,exasperated."They don't even have hitai-ate to tell and they have those stupid cloaks on. Kind of reminds me of the Akatsuki." Sasuke's eyes shot up at this, so did Naruto and Neji's, but Chouji didn't say anything cause he was too busy eating more ramen.

"Why do you think they're here?"Sasuke questioned looking at the one with the pink clouds on her cloak.

"Maybe they have business with the Hokage,"Shikamaru shrugged,"Either way I still kind of don't care."

Thats when they heard Ami scream in anger and about five seconds later she flew past them crashing into the wall. Sasuke's head shot up once he felt the very powerful chakra signature coming from the woman with pink hair- What a minute!Pink??!!- For the first time in six years Sasuke's onyx eyes met Sakura's bright green ones and it shocked him so much all he could do was gape.

Naruto was the first one to react. "SAKURA-CHAN!"He yelled, but Sakura had already swept gracefully out of the shop and that was when Hinata decided to reveal herself and Naruto yelled,"HINATA-CHAN!!WAIT!" Then they all decided to follow her out of the shop.

_

_

_

Sakura and Hinata looked at the blond boy who was running towards them and at the others who were less enthusiastic but running nonetheless. Sakura and Hinata decided to wait on them and when the boys caught up to them Neji and Naruto asked ,"Where the hell have you guys been for the last six years? We thought you were dead!"

"Naruto,calm down,"Sakura sighed."Kami,you can be so annoying sometimes." The guys just continued to stare until Hinata asked,"What?"

"Um nothing its just you're acting as if you guys haven't been gone for the past oh six years!!!"Neji replied, in a harsh tone. Sakura and Hinata looked shocked, after all who would expect the Hyuuga ice cube to actually show emotions. Sasuke's eyes had been on Sakura the whole time,even if he hadn't spoken at all. It made Sakura feel a little uneasy and ready to leave,so she nudged Hinata,who nodded.

"Well,not that it wasn't great catching up but we have business elsewhere,"Hinata bowed slightly and Sakura just turned around and the duo where going to leave,but they should have known it wouldn't be that easy, especially with Naruto in the group, and when someone grabbed Sakura's hand she expected it to be Naruto. Imagine her shock at it being Shikamaru.

"Wait a minute Haruno,"He said gruffly."I want answers."

"As do I,"Sasuke finally spoke up,the others nodded in agreement.

Then they heard a voice from up ahead. "And you will get those answers when we get done with our business." It was Sakura and Hinata! Shikamaru looked back at the girl in front of him and saw that it was a just a doppelganger ,which grinned and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wow!!Sakura-chan's gotten really fast!"Naruto gaped into the distance where Sakura had stood a moments ago. Shikamaru nodded and said,"I didn't even feel her chakra."

"I wonder where they have been the last six years,"Sasuke looked thoughtfully into the distance,his onyx eyes looking like they were millions of miles away in thought.

"I don't know, but don't you think we should tell the Hokage about this?"Neji asked. The guys nodded and they were off.

* * *

_**(A/N):Yay!!!i got my 2nd chapter up and finished!!sorry about the time it took,i had lots of schoolwork to get done and anyways thanks for the support!please review!!**_


	3. three

_**[(mIz mOmO---That's me!)Im baaaaaacccccckkkkk:Dwhat up what up!sorry peepsz i was just think bout chris brown song wall to wall it may be randomness to you and it may be called stalking when ifollow him without his knowledge but its LOVE!ne ways here's the next chapter!lolz**_

**_Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto...but i do own an ipod now!yay me!_**

Chapter 3 Secrets Revealed(well most of em ne way)

"Okay next stop the Hokage's office,"Sakura smiled and she snapped her fingers,disappearing in a haze of cherry blossoms and wind.Hinata did the same,but with purple blossoms.

"I cant believe they're back,"Shikamaru breathed out._- This is too freaky,they leave for six years and no one can find any trace of them and all of a sudden they're back and more powerful than ever?Somethings not right here,but it would be too troublesome to meddle-He thought._

"I wonder where they learned those jutsu's,"Naruto scratched his head thoughfully.

"They seemed pretty upper level to me,"Sasuke looked up at the sky._-It seems not only the dobe has gotten stronger but Sakura has gotten even stronger than him if she knows more jutsu's like that and we couldnt even sense her chakra.she's always had good chakra control but this is almost too perfect.And those jutsu's look vaguely familiar,i wonder..._

Sakura and Hinata appeared in the Hokage's office right in front of Tsunade's desk,earning shocked gasps from some gennin that were there looking as if they's gotten in trouble.Tsunade herself looked as if she were about to scold Sakura and Hinata for just appearing like that until she saw who they were. There was a long silence until-"Hey Tsunade-shishou,how have you been?" Sakura smiled,acting as if they had last seen each yesterday and not 6 years ago.Her reaction was instantenous;she lept from her chair and hugged both girls nearly suffocating them.Hinata and Sakura just stood there,unused to emotional outbursts because they had been with the snake sannin for so long.Tsuande noticed their detachement and let go of them, a question burning in her eyes. Thats when she remembered the gennin.She cleared her throat and turned to see them trying to escape.

"You are dismissed for now but don't think you're getting off that easy,"Tsunade said,authority ringing in her tone."After all trying to demolish the Hokage mountain is not an act easily forgiven.Understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama,"2 of the little ones answered.The third just crossed his arms till Tsunade said,"Taisho..."in a warning tone.

"Yes Tsunade-baa chan,"He snickered at the look on Tsunade's face before running with his two team mates trailing behind him.

"Don't call me that!"Tsunade yelled.Hinata and Sakura sweat dropped;after all this time she still bullied the little children. Shizune came in hearing the Godaime scream with rage,she understood everything as she saw Taisho run past her. 

"Tsunade-sama,you are the Hokage you shouldn't be-"Shizune began to lecture,but she broke off as soon as she saw who was there.

"Who are you and how did you get into the Hokage's office?"Shizune immediately got into battle stance in front of Tsunade, who was trying to explain who they were. 

"Obviously you've somehow tricked Tsunade into beleiving you're two of Konaha's most beloved kunoichi,when we know that they've been gone for like ever." 

Sakura and Hinata raised their eyebrows at the words "beloved kunoichi' while Tsunade grumbled and said,"Shizune its okay.it's really them.And if you dont beleive that im me then ask me a question that no one would know but me."Shizune thought about it and nodded her head.

"Fine then,if you are Tsunade-sama then answer this:If the world was about to end and there was no possible way to save it would you: a)Leave the men and women of the village to try and save yourself or b)try to save all the sake you could by drinking every ounce of it."

Tsunade thought for a moment and said,"Neither.I would place all the bets i could on the chances of Naruto saving the world _while_ saving all the sake I could by drinking it." Shizune dropped her defensive pose instantly and rushed over to hug the girls. Tsunade walked to her desk and sat down watching the scene with joy.Her two girls were back.Finally!then a thought crossed her mind.

"Hey Shizune,do you thinkI should call back the ANBU and tell them that we've found the girls." Shizune sweatdropped and she nodded her head."Yeah,I think that would be a great idea." Hinata looked at the woman in confusion. 

"You had ANBU after us _all_ these years?"Hinata asked,"I thought you were supposed to call them off after about 7 months." 

Tsunade grinned."You really think I would just give up so easily,I admit I thought you both to be dead by now but I still didn't hold up,not for one minute."

Sakura smiled truely touched that Tsuande loved them that much."Now tell me where you have been these last six years?" 

Sakura's smile faded as she remembered the reason she hadn't wanted to come here in the first place:the memories. It was finally time to face the music. Hinata looked at Sakura who nodded and she began to tell the story**_.(a/n:I'm too lazy to copy and paste the prologe so here Sakura and Hinata basically recount everything that happened to them at Orochimaru's base camp) _**After their story tsunade just sat in complete shock. These girls had definately been throuhgh alot and to top it all off they claimed to have killed the legendary snake sannin,Orochimaru,the man who had been able to avoid capture had met death at the hands of his own students.Surely it couldnt have been that easy?

But before Sakura or Hinata could explain, Tsunade held up a hand.

"Shizune I would like you to get 2 ANBU messengers and tell them to inform Sasuke,Naruto,and Shikamaru to my office,I would like them to hear this too and I want Sasuke's opinion on some other matters as well." Shizune nodded and went to do as she was told. In a matter of minutes there was a knock at the door and in came the ones that had been summoned. Sasuke looked aggrivated at being called but this look soon faded when he saw Sakura and Hinata(or rather Sakura);Naruto looked his usual cheerful and jolly self but he was a little more quiet because Hinata was in the room;Shikamaru was falling asleep in the fold up chair he had somehow gotten out of the mess of papers,empty sake bottles and other things on the floor.The older woman however was not surprised that he had fallen asleep and reached behind her desk and produced a giant book of medical terminology and human anatomy,lifted it high into the air and dropped it on her desk,which Shikamru unfortunately had chosen to unfold his chair. He jerked awake and was about to yell until he saw the Hokage's huge bosom right in his face with her arms crossed over it. He slowly looked up in bewilderment and leaned back in his chair so he would get crushed-i mean touch her boobs unitentionally at the nearness of them.

"Now that Nara is awake we can continue.I'm sure you all know that Sakura and Hinata are back but you probably dont know the full story. Im going to let them tell you everything that they just told me and I want you to pay attention Shikamaru to tell me whether it all adds up to you.And you Naruto and Sasuke since you are close to Sakura and Hinata I think you deserve to know what happened since they were gone,"Tsunade walked around to her desk and leaned back on it,motioning for Sakura and Hinata to tell the story. 30 minutes later with every detail mentioned(almost everything) the former missing nin sat back in their seats,a little tired from the days events.Everything had happened so fast in the last hours that their heads were almost spinning. 

Sakura never thought she would see her old village again with Sasuke in it so of course that just made it even better to prepare to tell him and the others that she and Hinata had been given curse marks by Orochimaru and they had learned a secret jutsu from Akatsuki without actually knowing it.Yep life was gonna get so much better from there.But Sakura didn't plan on telling them all that now if she could help it.Her thoughts were interupted by Shikamaru,who had aparently gotten more intune with the conversation since he had heard the whole story.

"Your story just doesn't add up to me,"He began,almost regretting that he had interfered from the look in Hinata's eyes. If he wasn't mistaken they had turned from their usual light lavender to a dark lavender._ -Dude you have got to stop lying in the sun for hours everyday.It's starting to do something to your brain-His Inner Shika hung his head in apparent empathy for himself. _He didn't get to explore this at the moment though as Sasuke spoke.

"Do you mean to tell me that we were in almost the same place the whole time!"He said in an irritated voice.Sakura nodded."And I barely escaped,how did you two get out of there?" The room got quiet as everyone awaited their answer. Hinata and Sakura exchanged looks,but Tsunade intervened.

"Yes.I would like to know too,"She looked at them and the others nodded their agreement. 

"I don't think this is the whole story is it?"Shikamaru spoke up in his lazy drawl.He looked Sakura in the eye for a spit second and he thought he saw her eyes flash a shade of bubblegum pink to match her hair.

_-I must be imagining stuff again.Its the heat...isn't it-Inner Shika murmered thoughfully.-Silly,troublesome girls overworking my brain- _

"Saku-chan,I think it would be better if we told them the whole story after all,"Hinata said quietly. Sakura looked around for a moment thinking on what to do;she decided it would be best if she did tell them the _whole_ thing so she agreed. 

"Yes of course but where do we begin?"Sakura pondered.

"Should we start about three years ago when Orochimaru-sense-sorry about the sensei thing,its just a habit,"Hinata apologized."Anyways he felt that we were strong enough that he could put a curse mark on us"-this earned shocked gasps form thm-"I'm sure you all know how he does it. Well he had developed a new technique and he needed to try it out.He did it on us on our 14th birthdays_**(a/n:for the sake of the story let's pretend Sakura and Hinata's birthdays are on day after another) **_.It's called the 'Blood Rose Technique'."There Hinata stopped and looked out of the window. The sun had set for the day and the moon was out,pnle partially full,in the next week it would be restored to all it's glowing glory to shine it's upon either their victory or their demise.Sakura sensed Hinata didn't want to continue so she finished.

"He didn't inflict it the way he usually does,instead he just painted a rose on each of our bodys and he did a jutsu that made the tattoo connect with our chakra networks and own bloodstream. That's why it was called blood rose techinique i guess.After that he just taught us how to use it and we trained as usual nothing out of the ordinary happened. But one day some of the Sound ninja who had stopped beleiving in Orochmaru led a rebellion and he left us in the training yard so he could deal with them. Not even one minute after he left a man appeared and started asking us questions about Orochimaru sensei and when he didn't get the answers he wanted he started grabbing my arm and shaking me,demanding that I tell him the truth. Hinata started yelling at him to let me go and she attacked him but he merely slung her off him and she hit a tree. All of a sudden a sort of purple glow enveloped her and she asked him to let me go once more. He didn't and teh next thing I knew he was no longer behind me but he and Hinata were fighting so fast that you could barley see their blurring figures. But there was something stange about the whole thing,everytime the man tried to grip her or punch her his skin started burning and smoking till his hand was gone and a purple fire encased his whole figure.His screams echoed so loudly it made Kabuto and Orochimaru come back to see what had happened. Orochimaru knew what it was instantly and he was delighted that Hinata's powers had been fully awakened. But Hinata cried all night for what she had done to that man no matter how many times I told her it was his own fault he threatened us even though we were only 14 years old. A man like that got what was coming to him.Hinata got over in about 3 weeks and after that when she and Orochimaru had 'special' training she refused to activate her technique which is now called 'Purple Haze'. After a while he just gave up on her and said that she would come around in time."Sakura finished. Silence ensued after she didn'tsay anything else then Shikamaru asked,"And what of your abilities Sakura?" She answered,"I can't reveal my ability..."

"And why not?"Naruto asked,getting to his feet and starting towards her.

"Because I can't not right now at least,"Sakura replied.

"Well Sakura,"Tsunade smiled,"You'll have a chance to show us all your other abilities as well as Hinata because there is going to be a test of your strengths today so we can see for ourselves." Sakura and Hinata nodded and they got up to leave, then they remembered that they didn't live in their old houses and asked Tsunade where they could stay. 

"Hmm how about Kakashi's house?"She asked.

"I guess it would be okay,thank you again Tsunade-shishou,"Sakura said and they went to go pay her former sensei a visit. 

_**[(a/n:well here's mah third chap!i hope you guys like it and i want to thank all who support this fic!your encouragement is much appreciated!sorry if it too long!please R&R**_


	4. four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, standard charges for text messages may apply according to your carrier. lol**

**_Hiyah! Sorry for the delay, my old computer got stolen and my whole 4th chapter was on it! T.T I hope this one will be as good as the chap that could've been. Thanks to all my reviewers and plz do me a favor and review more instead of just reading and not reviewing...you make me think you don't want me to continue this fic! Ne ways here's the fic. Enjoy! Also I'm going to need you to decide whether i should do pairings in this by voting in your reviews!!U know like they do in Canada!YAY diplomacy!LMFAO!And these are the pairings to vote for if its decided that I do pairings: sasu x saku shika x saku or naru x hina kiba x hina. and if you have ne suggestions plz don't hesitate to leave them in your reviews. THE POLLS ARE STILL OPEN THEY WILL CLOSE ON NOVEMBER 12 SO LET ME KNOW WHO U WANT SAKURA AND HINATA TO END UP WITH IN THIS FIC.I would also like to address some concerns regarding Sakura and Hinata. Although Sakura is my favorite Naruto character I try not to make her seem more powerful than Hinata. I try to equal them out and I admit that sometimes I tend to dwell more on Sakura than Hinata but usually its not intentional. Just wanted to answer some unanswered questions..._Also _I have a new fic called Fail Safe and if anyone's interested in Akatsuki x Kunoichi pairings then you'll it. Its a change from my usual fics but I like it so PLEASE REVIEW IF U WILL!thanks. enjoy the fic! _**

* * *

**XXxChapter 4 A Test of Strengths**

Hinata and Sakura were to stay at Sakura's old apartment, which Naruto had kept free from other people and watched over. Naruto himself walked them there. The others had been asked to stay behind by Tsunade because important things had to be discussed now that the Akatsuki were involved. So here they were walking down a path that held many memories and each young woman tried not to remember any of them while the young man kept babbling out each and everyone they tried to avoid. Hinata wasn't sure if this was the way to go about things;telling her power and not telling Sakura's would be a danger that would cause more trouble to keep the secret rather than tell it. Hinata wanted to trust in her partner so she didn't question Sakura's antics. But she wouldn't let her opinions go unsaid once they were alone in the apartment away from a certain loud mouth ninja and his stories.

Hinata looked closely at her old crush. She had long since gotten over any feelings she had for the boy but he had grown very handsome since they had left. He stood at 6 foot 5 now and his vibrant yellow hair had grown and was head down with a black head band. He still wore that same orange suit, but then again some things never changed. It felt odd to be this close to the blond goof ball and not have the urge to faint, she mused. If it weren't for the mission at hand she felt that she would have tried to reawaken her old feelings towards him, a funny thought but right now she didn't have the time. Naruto mentioned Shino's name and Hinata snapped out of her thoughts to look at him, only to catch him glancing at her and a light flush covered his cheeks. He even stopped in mid sentence and Sakura had to nudge him to get him to continue. He coughed loudly and said,"Oh right Sakura-chan, anyway Shino's getting married in the spring to some Suna chick named Shaila. She specializes in insect jutsus that are similar to his clan's but a little more advanced. He met her when we went to sand on an observation mission."

Hinata inwardly smiled at the thought of her quiet team mate finding someone to love. Kami she'd been gone awhile, Hinata made a mental note to catch up with him and Kiba later on the next day if they had time. She listened to Naruto as he talked about others in the village as well.

"Shikamaru has a crush on some poor girl and he won't tell us who it is but he was caught buying some flowers last Saturday from Ino's shop and being the gossip queen she is started spreading the news when he wouldn't tell her who it was,"Naruto sighed,"Man she can be scary if she wants, I would have cracked under the pressure."

At the mention of Ino's name, Sakura felt a pang in her chest. Ino had been her rival and best friend and she'd just up and left without saying a word to her. IN truth at the time, Sakura had felt that Ino was by far a better kunoichi than herself and did not need to leave the village. Being partners for as long as they had Hinata and Sakura had a close bond and they were able to communicate through this bond, though their emotions were not hidden from each other. Hinata felt Sakura's sadness and glanced at her, both girls had long since learned how to keep their emotions in check.

"How _is _Ino?" Sakura asked Naruto whose smile dissipated and he frowned, shoving his hands into the pockets of his orange jacket.

"She took it really hard when you left Sakura-chan, we all did but it weighed on her the most because she felt somewhat responsible what with you guys' competing for Sasuke-teme back then. You have to understand though everyone else thought you had been kidnapped, which you were eventually but Ino thought you had left on your own in search of the teme. When you never came back we assumed you were dead, we even had a funeral and memorial stones and everything/ Everyone was sad but Ino, she suffered the most, but she wouldn't be the kunoichi she is today bc of it,"Naruto said.

Sakura felt very bad, she knew she was wrong for abandoning her friends and family and all for Uchiha Sasuke, who hadn't been gone for more than three years while they had been gone for six. She felt no better than the Uchiha at the moment.

_Sasuke..._

It seemed he'd changed a lot, but being with someone like Orochimaru for three years can have an impact on someone, after all she and Hinata had it first hand. Sasuke wasn't as quiet as he used to be and he was even more prone to take action as he'd proven earlier and he wasn't as emotionally retarded as he used to be either. Sasuke had definitely become even more handsome (damn Uchiha good looks) but what about on the inside where it counted? Sakura knew she didn't feel like she did about Sasuke years ago, but she still had a place in her heart for him. After all old habits did die hard.

But enough about him, later on that day if they had the time she would have to do something to make it right between Ino and the others.Suddenly she felt so tired with the weight of everything on their shoulders it seemed highly possible that she and Hinata would die within a few weeks if they didn't figure out something soon. While Sakura was lost in her thoughts, Naruto couldn't help but glance at Hinata who was quiet. Not unusual for her but it wasn't an awkward silence like when they were younger, this one was more of a meditative silence.

He also couldn't help but think of how much prettier she had gotten in the year since she'd been gone. After a while of this Hinata asked,"Is there a problem, Naruto-san?" without turning her head in his direction. Naruto realized he had been staring and a light flush rose to his cheeks. Hinata didn't miss it and her inner Hinata cackled with glee. Finally after all the times she'd blushed and stuttered like a fool over him he was now in her role.

"N-not at all Hinata,"Naruto laughed nervously and turned towards the apartment building on his right.

"We're here!"he announced and hurried the girls up the stairs to apartment number 18. Naruto took out his spare keys and unlocked it, the door swung open with a creak and Sakura tried not to gasp as she looked inside. Dust covered everything, it was a good thing that she'd put plastic over her furnature before she'd left.

"Naruto!I thought you said you took care of this place!"Saukra teased him.

"I kind of forgot, but at least no one had moved in uyet!"He grinned cheerfully.

Sakura rolled her eys and looked over at Hinata who looked as if she were fighting a smile. _I wonder if she still has feelings for the knucklehead Sakura pondered._

"Well Naruto I'm sure we can take it from here,"Hinata began before she was engulfed in a huge bear hug along with Sakura.

"I missed you guys so much!"Naruto cried, squeezing the duo harder.

"N-Naruto.Can't.Breathe!"Sakura gasped when he released them adn she smacked him on the head.

"Idiot!"she walked him to hthe door and srood on tiptoes to kiss him on the forehead and hug him again.(She still couldn't beleive he was like 6'4)

"I missed you too!See you later!"she said softley. Naruto's spirit soared at this andhe bounced back into action.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan, Hinata chan!"He grinned yet again and left closing the door behind him.

Sakura truly smiled for the first time in a while and it was all because of her Naruto,the big oaf. He knew how to make her smile when no one else could.Hinata waited until Naruto was long gone before she asked her question.

"Sakura, why do you insist on keeping your power a secret when it could very well harm not only you but the whole village if no one knows except us?"she asked lookking the girl right in the eyes.

Sakura sighed and replied,"Hinata i have my reasons, please don't doubt me, I really need your support now."

"I support you Sakura but promise me that you will tell Tsunade-sama after the matches today."

"Fine , fine I promise Hina-chan,"Sakura gave in. Hinata smiled and Sakura couldnt help but smile back at her.

"Sooo Hinata I saw you and Naruto-kun flirting back when we were walking here,"Sakura teased.

"We were not flirting we were merely making small talk,"the Hyuuga Heiress sighed.

"SO do you still have feelings for him?"Sakura pressed.

"I-I don't know but even if I did I can't, no _we _can't afford to get distracted right now,"Hinata huffed.

Sakura nodded and she understood why her friend was doing this for their own good.Hinata had always done what was best for them both even if it was at the cost of her own happiness. Sakura hugged her and said,"Arigato Hina-chan for every thing you do for us."

"Your welcome Sakura,"Hinata smiled.

So without another word to each other Sakura and Hinat searched the house for some cleaning supplies, which they found under Sakura's bathroom sink. They set about cleaning the house and got finished around high noon before two ANBU appeared at Sakura's window saying that Tsunade had asked them to escort Sakura and Hinata to the training grounds so that she could assess their skills.

...**x**_**X**x**...**_

When Sakura and Hinata made it to the old training field they were greeted by almost everyone they passed,news traveled swiftly in their little village and soon people were even following them saying they wanted to witness the training. At least three hundred people had shown up when Hinata and Sakura arrived, the ANBU officers shot off, their job was done. The two girls made there way to the middle of the grounds where the Hokage was waiting along with Sasuke,Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji. Kakashi was there too looking as if he'd seen ghosts when the duo showed up.

"B-But S-sakura, H-hinata y-you're s-s-supposed t-t-to be-"He stuttered, his one eye switching from one kunoichi to the other.

"Dead, we know Kaka-sensei, but we will explain it all to you later maybe after this test of Tsunade-shishou's,"Sakura flashed him a heart warming smile and he calmed down a little and he nodded his agreement.

Tsunade took Sakura and Hinata off to the side and explained to them that they would each fight a guy seperately before the end of the match and then they could fight on teams.

"Remember girls this is just an assessment so be calm,"Tsunade said.

"We are calm,"Hinata replied with a small smirk."It's them who should be worried."

"That's what I like to hear ladies!And try to stick it to them as hard as you can,"Tsunade winked."I don't think they realize just how non-weak you girls are."And with that Tsundade was handed a microphone and she announced that the first assessment would begin with Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji and the second Haruno Sakura vs Nara Shikamaru.

As Hinata walked to her place on her field she couldn't help her feeling of déjà vu as she remembered the last time she fought her cousin and she had lost horribly but she was still proud that she had been able to make it through the fight. Hinata took off her cloak revealing her outfit which had changed dramatically to suit her style of combat.She now wore a fishnet halter top and an off the shoulder light lavender dress with a metal plated corset tied around her with a periwinkle silk bow.(its kind of like Temari's old outfit)Needless to say she got quite a few whistles of appreciation from some of the village boys. Neji glared at them all, surprising Hinata, who thought that he hated her,but in truth the young man had blamed himself for her leaving and rightfully so though it was not only him who was to blame so he in a twisted way he had come to feel procective of his younger cousin.

Tsunade gave the signal and the fight began...

* * *

Some where on the outskirts of the village of Iwa a lone figure made her way to a seemingly deserted cave and stood in front of a huge boulder. The woman pulled a ring out of her cloak pocket and whispered a password so that none were able to hear it. The boulder dissolved into nothing and the woman moved ahead into a brightly lit hall with torches lighting a path to a door. Upon getting to the door the woman knocked three times and a cold voice replied,"Raikou(1)"

She twisted the door nob and entered and immediately walked around to the corner of the huge desk and hoisted herself to sit on it and she patiently waited. A desk chair was twirled towards a wall that held several screens,all of which were hooked up to security cameras throughout the compound as well as aboveground. After a few moments of silence the man in the chair swiveled round to face the woman,he gave some time to explain herself,but she just sat there looking at her nails. To anyone else it would have seemed that she looked carefree but he saw that she was smug about something and he was sure it had something to do with the village he was planning to destroy:The Village Hidden in the Leaves (or Konaha).Sensing that she wasn't about to talk first he made the first move.

"Well Akusukai, what brings you here?"his voice was impassive, but his strange ringed eyes stayed on her face.

Akusukai looked up with mock surprise."Why Pein-sama, I had no idea that you were even here.Tell me how has your day been going?"

Pein's eyes narrowed as Akusukai swept a lock of raven hair from her face and she looked at him as if she was really interested in such things.

"Its been a crap day and i feel like killing someone to take all the stress away,"the threat was evident in his silky tone and Akusukai decided to stop beating around the bush, even though Pein literally couln't kill her, she still didn't like the idea of torture very much and judging by his demeanor he would probably let Hidan be the one to do it.She let her pale cyan eyes widen in fake shock at his statement.

"Pein-sama, if your day has been that horrible then let me give you some information that will help you ease your mind,"she purred and crossed her legs as she leaned back on his desk till she was right beside his ear.

"You know the ones that you have searched for for the last three months?" She sensed him nod and continued,"Well they have arrived at the village hidden in the leaves."

Pein's eyes widened and he immediately rose from his chair. He paced the front of his office while she watched almost as lazily as a feline.

"And Orochimaru is dead,"she continued laying back fully on the desk. Pein strode over to her and leaned over her figure."How is this possible?"

"It was his own students' doing,"Akusukai glanced at Pein's face as he righted himself and used his ring to summon two Akatsuki members.

In seconds there was a knock on the door and Pein told them to come in.

"I have a new mission for you,"He began,"I want you two to go to the village hidden in the leaves and bring back the two that we have been waiting on for so long."

Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame nodded their heads in understanding.They paid no heed to Akusukai and nor she to them;each were used to the others pressense by now.

"You are dismissed,"Pein said and they left. They didn't need a mission file for this one, after all they had only been working with this alongside the capture of the Jinchuuriki for the last three months.

"You too Akusukai, I need to think,and I dont need your body all over my desk while I do it,"Pein sat in his chair and turned back to the security cameras, contemplating on his next move. Akusukai lifted herself off the desk and walked to the door.

"Pein I expect my payment before next weekend and be a dear and try not to keep me waiting,"she purred, and she stepped out of the office disappearing before her foot even made contact with the floor.

Pein had always thought Orochimaru a fool when he had tried to get close to Uchiha Itachi when he was still in the Organization but now the info he had just gotten confirmed it.Killed by his own students no less.But it was of no matter to him, the two women would be dead soon enough and their secret would be safe. For the moment.

* * *

**(m**)o_m_o here!so the plot thickens!and my own character Akusukai has been added to the concoction!so review my pretties, review!(1) Raikou means "enter" in Japanese(supposedly) if i'm wrong plz tell me in a nice way!And i don't know if I did Pein's character right but sorry if he's seems OOC to you guys.This chapter was superlong!i will continue the fight scene in my next update i know i've been dragging it out but i never expected this chap to be so long i hope u don't hate me too much.i heart all of my loyal reviewers!R&R and take a look at FAIL SAFE please n thank you and i'm looking for a beta for this story ne one interested?

PreSsING THe pURple butTon makeS me hAPPy!


	5. five

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto in any way.**

* * *

**A/N:The votes are in and the pairings are Naru Hina and Sasu Saku. Yay!Liver and onions for you all! Ne who thanks to all who voted. Thank you to all of you that reviewed and favorited this story! I hope you realize that this story was published before certain things going on with the Manga so of course I won't be following any story line but my own. Although you will see that some things will be more up to date. Your support is very much appreciated! So here's the chapter,sorry if updates don't come fast enough.=/**

* * *

**x5x Fighter x5x**

* * *

"Byakugan!"both Hyuugas shouted.

Hinata got into an offensive pose as she waited for Neji to make the first move. She wanted to assess how she could best fight him without injuring him fatally. Not that she was cocky or anything this was just the truth. Little did she know, her cousin was thinking along the same lines as she. Attack! He thought, shifting from his left leg to his right.

After several minutes of staring each other down, trying to intimidate one another into attacking, Neji finally made the first move. He was never one for patience and if he recalled correctly his cousin's could rival that of a saint's. He came towards her and feinted to her left and while jabbing at her right in unison. Hinata dodged it just in time, she could tell that Neji hadn't been expecting to see through her trick. Neji jumped back to reevaluate his next move.

Hinata caught him off guard when she jabbed her open palm in the same spot she had hit years earlier in the chuunin exams. This time she struck him with the tips of her fingers but to the onlookers it seemed that she barely brushed him. Instantly the damage was down and Neji jumped back. The expression on his face betrayed no pain but Hinata and other Byakugan users amongst the audience could see what the damage was. Neji quickly regrouped his thoughts, concentrating on his oppenent to temporarily forget the pain. He hadn't expected her to actually land a hit on him, let alone hit that spot again.

He had underestimated her just as before only this time it seemed it would cost him the match unless he could ignore the pain and not pass out which seemed very unlikely at the moment. Neji knew that Hinata could have very could very well have hit him with her whole palm, therefore knocking him out for the count. That hit was a sort of warning for him. It let Neji know that Hinata did not want him to go easy on her, she wanted him to hit her with everything he had. He looked across the clearing and into the eyes of his cousin. He saw the determination there and also a certain air of confidence that hadn't been there before she'd left the village with Sakura.

"Well, cousin?" Hinata raised an eyebrow, challenging him. Neji narrowed his eyes and let a smirk grace his lips and replied,"Let's continue." This time he took the offensive as Hinata charged forward, her pupiless eyes set in concentration. Clearly Neji had not added the significant change in her speed to the equation as he jumped back when she struck her left palm out suddenly and he let his body fall backwards and tried to strike her from that position. Hinata bounced back two steps and they continued in their dance until Neji managed to catch her on the shoulder but when he made contact with her skin, some purple chakra zapped him. Neji couldn't help but let an "ow" slip out and he shook his hand. Then to his surprise the chakra followed his movement and latched itself onto his skin and it enveloped his body slowly. The chakra began to sizzle and crackle causing little pinpricks of pain to spreak over his being and he cried out in pain and fell to the ground as his body began to spasm each time the chakra crackled.

Hinata laughed softly and Neji could only watch as she landed a blow on a spot that would render him unconscious. This was was the "Purple Haze" technique that she had spoken of, mused Lady Tsunade as she watched the medics put Neji on a stretcher. Hinata made them wait a moment and waved a hand over his body and all of her purple chakra lept back into it. Tsunade walked to her and declared her the winner in this match of skills. Hinata strided over to Sakura and smirked.

"That was all too easy. Although Neji has improved a lot. He's way better than when we were younger," she said. Sakura nodded, her face serious for a moment before she broke out into a grin.

"But how good does it feel to kick his ass after all those years of treating you like crap!" she said.

Hinata nodded and replied,"Yes, nut he seems different now. He is not as quiet but still with a little arrogance about him."

"Sakura," Tsunade called,"It's your turn now."

The pinkette grinned and slapped hands with Hinata before making her way to the clearing. Tsunade followed with a microphone and said," Next match will be Haruno Sakura vs. Nara Shikamaru."

* * *

"We're here." Uchiha Itachi said, stepping up to the great gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The guards were already knocked out before they were even able to register that Akatsuki were there. Hoshigaki Kisame grinned beneath the rim of his straw hat as he read a poster that advertised a fight going on team seven training grounds between Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura.

"Could it be more easy to find them?" He smiled revealing razor sharp white teeth.

Itachi said nothing, he merely began to walk in the direction to where the grounds were. He knew his village like the back of his hand. I wonder if they'll be pleased to see me, he thought, impassively. This mission was just getting easier by the minute.

* * *

**This chapter is kinda short. Sorry bout that I just wanted to give my loyal reviewers something so you don't think I've abbandoned yeah, I'm sorry about any mistakes made in this. It's not me it's the website for some reason or another I think that the powers that be are angry with me! lol. oh well just please review!constructive cristism is welcome along with any suggestions. I welcome any suggeestion you may have but that doesn't necessarily mean I will do whatever it is.**

PreSsING THe pURple butTon makeS me hAPPy!


	6. six

**Notes: Hello all! I'm back! And I got a laptop! Yayers! It's been forever since I updated this one. Last update was in April, I think. To all of you that read this fic, I owe you a sincere apology. I've been meaning to update, but I got lost on the road of life, lol. And now I've found my way back! Thanks for your support and enjoy the story! **

**Listening to:  
Ruled by Secrecy – Muse  
Favorite Girl Remix-Marquis Houston  
Shooting the Moon-Ok Go  
Stockholm's Syndrome-Muse**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura prepared herself for her match by slipping out of her cloak and stretching. Like Hinata, Sakura's outfit had changed as well. It consisted of black chest bindings over which she wore a tight mesh top. Her shorts were black as well and she wore a dark grey medic apron over it. Fishnet knee-highs and her usual black boots finished off her outfit. Sakura stepped forward to the center of the old training field where Shikamaru waited with his hands in his pockets, looking bored out of his mind. Tsunade stood between them watching as Sakura extended her hand to Shikamaru as a show of good faith. Shikamaru looked at it suspiciously before deciding to shake it. Sakura used it to yank him towards her and she whispered," Try to stay awake for this one. I'm sure you'll be more than interested in paying attention by the time I'm through with you." She winked at his startled face and released him. Ino shouted out in protest from the small crowd that had gathered. Sakura caught her eye and both knew there was much to talk about between them once this match was over. Sakura chuckled as she pulled on her black gloves.

"Let's begin shall we?" She said. Tsunade grinned at her ex-pupil's tone of anticipation and signaled for the match to begin. At first, Shikamaru and Sakura just stood in their defensive postures looking at one another until Sakura got bored with it and stood straight as a pin and gave the Nara an intricate bow and said," Ladies first," Which induced several giggles from those in the crowd near enough to hear. Shikamaru's cheeks tinged pink but he refused to rise to her bait it seemed because he stood unmoved and kept staring at her. Sakura sighed and said," It seems I must make the first move then, damn it."

She rushed Shikamaru and suddenly leapt into the air to perform an axe kick, looking the entire world like her famed teacher. Shikamaru was out of the way in an instant, throwing several kunai with exploding tags attached to them in the spot where she would land. Shikamaru ordered the tags to explode just as Sakura landed. The onlookers watched with baited breath as the smoke cleared to reveal a log in place of the pink haired kunoichi.

"Replacement Jutsu," Shikamaru muttered from his hiding place in the tree. He scanned the area for the girl and nearly had a heart attack when she whispered in his ear," I wonder what my next move will be…Oh yeah!" She then proceeded to kick his ass out of the tree and back onto the training field. She jumped out of the tree with a smile gracing her lips.

"C'mon Shikamaru. Let's get this over with. No more trees or exploding tags. Just you, me, and some good old fashioned hand to hand combat," She said.

Shikamaru smirked and shook his head. "Sorry but I'm afraid not. You're already troublesome enough without you using that monstrous super strength," He replied and then he began hand seals with a rapidity that made his hands seem to be but a blur.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu," Sakura said at the same time he did. He shot her a questioning glance, which she answered with a smirk. Shikamaru shrugged, causing her to do the same and reached for his kunai pouch on his left and Sakura mirrored his movements but her kunai pouch on his right so she grabbed air. Shikamaru lifted the kunai and threw it.

The match was over and she didn't even try hard. Shikamaru knew she was hiding something. His suspicions were confirmed when Sakura's eyes changed from their original spring green to the exact shade of her pink hair, with a flower shaped iris. She lifted her hands to block the kunai and he mirrored her movements. Shikamaru made a choking noise in the back of his throat that made Sakura grin. She began to walk towards him, and he to her. She waited until she got close to him and completed the final seal of her jutsu.

"Ninja Art: Kiss of Death," she whispered against his lips. His eyes rolled back in his head and he hit the ground. Medics rushed to him immediately as blood vessels rose to the surface of his now pale skin. As they lifted his body onto the slim stretcher, Sakura made them wait a moment and she performed the exact same seals in reverse and as she completed it she kissed him again to give the antidote. Tsunade then went to the center of the training field to announce that Sakura was the winner of the match. Sakura grinned as Ino ran out from the sidelines to growl at her.

"Hey forehead girl! Where the hell do you get off kissing Shikamaru like that?!" the blonde crossed her arms over her chest and waited. Tsunade listened closely, as she was interested in her ex-pupil's answer as well.

"Yes, Sakura what was that technique you used? Shikamaru looked like he was at death's door before you helped," Tsunade asked.

"It's one of the abilities that Orochimaru-sensei put into my curse seal. I have the ability to reverse any jutsu used against me back onto my opponent. Also when I invoke the power of the seal I can take on the characteristics of any flower or plant that I wish. What I used just then is called the "Kiss of Death". I took on the characteristics of the Poison Lily **(?) **And to answer your question Pig-chan, I gave him the poison with a kiss so I had to take it away with a kiss." Sakura shrugged at Ino's look of outrage.

"Whatever! And do you mind telling me just where the hell you have been for the past six years?!" Ino shouted. Sakura opened her mouth to begin the story yet again, but she was interrupted by Hinata.

"Sakura! Do you feel that?" She gasped.

"Feel wha- "  
Sakura gasped as well when she felt the faint pulse of a familiar chakra.

"Damn it! I-It's them isn't is?"Sakura muttered. Hinata nodded solemnly.

"Sakura the Akatsuki have come earlier than we anticipated. We cannot fight them here! We need a plan!" Hinata whispered urgently.

"What are you going on about?" Ino asked but she was promptly ignored.

"Tsunade-sama two of the Akatsuki are here! We need to lure them away from the village," Hinata said calmly. Tsunade gave a hand signal and ANBU was by her side within seconds.

"I need the immediate evacuation of everyone in the village! Get them all to safety! We have only minutes so speed would be vital at his point! GO!" Tsunade ordered one group.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" was the chorus and all that was heard was the sound of the wind as hundreds of ANBU sped off to carry out the orders. Tsunade turned to the rest of the ANBU and started barking out more orders.

"Lady Tsunade," Sakura called, walking up to the woman.

"Yes Sakura?" Tsunade turned her full attention to the pinkette.

"Hinata and I will go to the Akatsuki and lead them away from the village, just in case they want to fight," said Sakura. Tsunade nodded her head.

Naruto and Sasuke rushed over before either of the girls could leave.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked urgently.

Hinata looked to Tsunade for permission to tell Naruto the news. The Hokage nodded and watched her successor's demeanor but also paid close attention to the Uchiha's reaction as well.

"Akatsuki are here," Hinata said.

"What?" He and Sasuke shouted at the same time.

"Yes and we have to go meet them," Sakura said.

"No you can't! You'll be killed!" Naruto exclaimed. Both Sakura and Hinata understood the blond ninja's feelings at the moment but still they didn't appreciate him implying that they were weaklings.

"Here we go," Hinata grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Look, Naruto both Hinata and myself have more than enough experience to defeat two Akatsuki members together. Honestly what did you think we were doing all those years we were gone?" Sakura scolded him.

Naruto hung his head in shame, realizing that he'd insulted them even though he hadn't meant to. He apologized.

"It's alright Naruto," Sakura smiled. Tsunade cleared her throat and both girls jumped to attention.

"Ok Lady Tsuande we're going. Sasuke don't you dare try to follow us," Sakura grinned. The Uchiha survivor looked surprised at her order but nodded nonetheless.

"Alright," Tsunade said," Just don't die." She looked at Hinata. "Either of you."

Both of the young women nodded and hurried off to face the two Akatsuki members.

* * *

Itachi knew that the girls were somewhere in the village. He knew that they would probably end up coming to them because the two young women were Leaf nin and were more apt to do foolish things, like try to save the village. No matter how well Orochimaru trained them, they would still be Leaf nin at heart. With this in mind he and Kisame stopped rushing to find the kunoichis. The orders that Pein had given them were pretty clear. Find the two and kill them immediately. It seemed that their wait wouldn't be long, because the two girls landed in front of them without a sound.

"Itachi, Kisame, long time no see," Hinata said drly.

Kisame grinned menacingly back at her. "I could say the say to you two. It took us a hell of a long time to find you."  
Sakura smirked. "Well you should just give up and go back to where you came from, before someone dies."

"Sorry no can do, pink. You know how it is, we're just following orders and such," Kisame replied and began to remove his sword.

Sakura held up a hand causing the Mist-nin to pause. "Not here. We must go somewhere else to fight this out."

Itachi nodded. "Where?"

"We will go to the Valley of the End," Hinata announced.


End file.
